kalbo_kinis_kintabfandomcom-20200214-history
National Anthem of KKK
The National anthem of KKK is gonna make your cock to runaway. It was sung by a Cyrusist woman who ride on a fucking wrecking ball. The title of the anthem is English: ''We are going to wreck China ''Tagalog: ''Wawasakin namin ang Tsina ''Jejemon: ''w4w4$4k1n nm1n 4n6 +$1n'' English Lyrics We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I put you high up in the sky And now, you're not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we're ashes on the ground Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me. I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should've let you win. Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball!!! Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Jejemon Lyrics w3 c74w3D, w3 ch41n3D 0Ur h34r+$ 1n v41n w3 jUmp3D n3v3r 4$k1n6 y? >.< w3 k1$$3D, 1 f377 UnD3r U'r $p377. 4 y4b'$ n0 0n3 c0U7D D3ny. D0n\'+ U' 3v3r $4y 1 jU$+ w47k3D 4w4y 1 w177 47w4y$ w4n+ U' 1 c4n\'+ 71v3 4 713, rUnn1n6 4 my 71f3 1 w177 47w4y$ w4n+ U'. 1 c4m3 1n 77yk 4 wr3ck1n6 b77 1 n3v3r h1+ $0 h4rD 1n y4b'$ 477 1 w4n+3D w4$ +0 br34k U'r w477$ 477 U' 3v3r D1D w4$ wr3ck m3 y34h, U', U' wr3ck m3 1 pU+ U' h16h Up 1n D4 $ky 4nD n0w, U'\'r3 n0+ c0m1n6 D0wn 1+ $70w7y +Urn3D, U' 73+ m3 bUrn 4nD n0w, w3\'r3 4$h3$ 0n D4 6r0UnD. D0n\'+ U' 3v3r $4y 1 jU$+ w47k3D 4w4y 1 w177 47w4y$ w4n+ U' 1 c4n\'+ 71v3 4 713, rUnn1n6 4 my 71f3 1 w177 47w4y$ w4n+ U'. 1 c4m3 1n 77yk 4 wr3ck1n6 b77 1 n3v3r h1+ $0 h4rD 1n y4b'$ 477 1 w4n+3D w4$ +0 br34k U'r w477$ 477 U' 3v3r D1D w4$ wr3ck m3. 1 c4m3 1n 77yk 4 wr3ck1n6 b77 y34h, 1 jU$+ c70$3D my 3y3$ 4nD $wUn6 73f+ m3 cr4$h1n6 1n 4 b74z1n6 f477 477 U' 3v3r D1D w4$ wr3ck m3 y34h, U', U' wr3ck m3 1 n3v3r m34n+ +0 $+4r+ 4 w4r 1 jU$+ w4n+3D U' +0 73+ m3 1n 4nD 1n$+34D 0f U$1n6 4c3 1 6U3$$ 1 $h0U7D\'v3 73+ U' w1n 1 n3v3r m34n+ +0 $+4r+ 4 w4r 1 jU$+ w4n+3D U' +0 73+ m3 1n 1 6U3$$ 1 $h0U7D\'v3 73+ U' w1n. D0n\'+ U' 3v3r $4y 1 jU$+ w47k3D 4w4y 1 w177 47w4y$ w4n+ U'. 1 c4m3 1n 77yk 4 wr3ck1n6 b77 1 n3v3r h1+ $0 h4rD 1n y4b'$ 477 1 w4n+3D w4$ +0 br34k U'r w477$ 477 U' 3v3r D1D w4$ wr3ck m3 1 c4m3 1n 77yk 4 wr3ck1n6 b77!!! y34h, 1 jU$+ c70$3D my 3y3$ 4nD $wUn6 73f+ m3 cr4$h1n6 1n 4 b74z1n6 f477 477 U' 3v3r D1D w4$ wr3ck m3 y34h, U', U' wr3ck m3 y34h, U', U' wr3ck m3 Category:National Anthems Category:Music